


Weekend at Birkhall

by Julie_Streep



Category: British Royal Family, Real Person Fiction, Royal Family - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: Spring 1987. Charles and Camilla spend a romantic weekend in Scotland.
Relationships: Camilla Duchess of Cornwall/Charles Prince of Wales
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1

Charles couldn't wait to be in Scotland to see his darling Camilla, ha had missed her so much. Two weeks ago it was the last time he had found some free space in his very busy schedule for a romantic night at Highgrove, before having to leave the Gloucestershire to meet his wife in London for a public engagement. He had spent the last two weeks thinking about Camilla, the woman he loved with all his heart, thinking about her eyes, her laugh and her kisses. He had worked really hard to arrange a romantic getaway at Birkhall, their favorite place. It was quite, private and there they could be themselves, two people in love, without having to worry about paparazzi or protocol.

Charles smiled looking out of the window of his car, just 30 minutes before he would be at Birkhall and just 1 hour before he would see Camilla. He was eager to see her, to spend some quality time with her, he always enjoyed every minute spent with her and he was always happy with her, even when they saw each other only for a few hours, but it was never enough, he wanted to spend everyday, every minute of his life with her. Charles sighed, he would not be sad today, today he would have the love of his life in his arms and for now it would be enough.

After 30 minutes the car finally stopped at the entrance of the house, Charles entered the house and was greeted by his staff. He decided they would have a romantic dinner and asked for Camilla's favorite meal to be prepared, then he went to his bedroom to freshen up and change before her arrival.

After another 30 minutes Charles was pacing up and down the corridor waiting for his darling to arrive, finally he heard a car approaching and immediately run out of the door to meet Camilla. When she got out of the car Charles was stunned for a second, she looked absolutely beautiful and so relaxed, he walked to her and greeted her with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hi darling" - Camilla smiled to him and gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

"Hi love. Let's go inside" - Charles took Camilla's hand and guided her inside the house where they could have more privacy. Once inside the living room Charles took Camilla in his arms and kissed her deeply and with passion. He finally had her back in his arms.

"God I missed you, my darling"

"I missed you too. I am so happy we could arrange this, I couldn't wait another day without seeing you" - Charles smiled and stroked Camilla's cheek with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful, my darling" - Camilla smiled blushing slightly. She always loved when Charles gave her those kind of compliments because she knew he meant them and that they came from his heart. Camilla kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the closeness. After a couple of minutes of kissing the couple parted and smiled to each other happily.

"I arranged dinner, darling. Do you want to change and freshen up a bit before we eat?" - Camilla nodded and kissed Charles lightly on the lips before heading upstairs to their bedroom. She took a quick shower and then decided to dress in a blue dress that accentuate her curves perfectly, she put the necklace Charles gave her a couple of years ago and some light make up, she looked at herself in the mirror and smile, she knew Charles loved her whatever she wore, but sometimes she liked to put a bit of effort to surprise him. When she enter the living room Charles was there waiting for her. Two candles were burning on the table, a bouquet of red roses stood in the middle of it and some classical music was filling the room. Charles' eyes light up when he saw Camilla appearing.

"You look absolutely stunning, my love" - Camilla smiled to her lover.

"You look quite handsome too" - Camilla kissed Charles sweetly.

The two then started their dinner chatting and laughing, everything was absolutely delicious and they had finally the time to catch up on what had happened to them in the last two weeks that they didn't saw each other.

After dinner they sat on the sofa with a romantic film playing on the television, but neither of them paid much attention to it, they were more focused on kissing and caressing each other. Camilla was on Charles' lap and she had her fingers in his hairs, while Charles had one hand on her back and one placed firmly on her butt and they were kissing each other passionately.

"I think we should take this upstairs" - said Camilla trying to catch her breath. Charles nodded and follow Camilla to their bedroom, running and laughing like teenagers. Camilla made him feel so young and alive, there was nothing he did not like about her, her genuine smile, her contagious laugh, her down to earth attitude and her body, god how he loved her body, he loved every part, every curve, every freckle.

Before they reached the door of their bedroom Charles took Camilla in his arms and kissed her stormily. He would never get enough of her kisses, her lips felt so soft and tasteful and her body warm and inviting. He stroked her back softly and placed his hand on her perfect bottom, he gave it a squeeze, pushing Camilla more against his body.

“I love you” - Charles breathed on his lover lips, Camilla smiled and kissed him with passion. Charles then lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Camilla started to unbutton Charles’ shirt with quick and skillful hands, Charles meanwhile had already managed to strip her off her dress and was looking at her with devotion, love and lust in his eyes.

“You look so beautiful darling” - Charles couldn’t stop looking at her and he couldn’t stop caressing every inch of her perfect body. He loved her so much and in his eyes she was just the most perfect woman in the world.

“I love you Charles” - Camilla had thrown his shirt away and was now unbuckling his trousers. Charles drew a deep breath and Camilla chuckled, then she kissed him again. She felt his hands everywhere on her body, her back, her butt, her breasts and her thighs. She was on fire and she couldn’t wait to have Charles naked making love to her. She pushed his trousers and his brief down and she was salute by his massive erection, she licked her lips in anticipation and started to suck him. Charles groaned, she felt so good, her mouth around his hard cock felt so good, but he did not want to finish like this, he wanted to have her, he wanted to make her scream, he wanted to love her, so he pushed her slightly away from his aching erection.

“Oh god, please stop” - Camilla smiled at him and kissed him, pushing him down on the bed. Charles then took off her bra and started to suck on her left nipple, while he massage her other breast with his hand. Camilla was moaning so loud that for sure everyone else in the house would hear her, but she did not care, all she cared for was Charles and all the wonderful things he was doing to her.

“God, this feels so good. I missed you so much” - Charles kissed Camilla and she smiled, he then took off her knickers and started to place light kisses on her inner thighs, until he finally reach his destination and he started to lick her.

“Fuck, yes” - Camilla was enjoying his attention and her loud moans were the proof, she had always enjoyed Charles' skillful mouth and fingers, but she wanted him, she needed him now.

“Darling, I want you, now” - she was out of breath and her face was red and Charles thought that he had never saw something more beautiful, he felt so lucky to have her, so lucky to love her and so lucky to be loved by her.

“I love you” - he breathed on her lips before slowly entering her. They both drew a deep breath and moan. It felt so good to be one again, they felt complete, happy and at home.

Charles started to give her long and deep shoves, while kissing her and stroking the side of her body, while Camilla wrapped her legs around him to push him deeper inside her.

“Oh Charles, faster” - he could never deny her anything so he gave her all he had, faster and harder and he new she wouldn’t take long to finish, her moans were becoming louder and louder and her muscles started to tighten around him.

"God, you feel so good" - Charles kissed her with passion, while their body continue to move to try to find release. Camilla has one hand on Charles bottom to push him even deeper into her and her other hand was caressing him everywhere, his chest, his face, his hair and his back. Charles started to suck her nipple and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Camilla moaned loudly, she was so close and Charles too wouldn't be able to resist much longer, so he quickened his pace and Camilla came with a loud moan screaming Charles' name and after a couple of more thrusts Charles came too, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling to the fullest. He then kissed Camilla with all the love he had, placing a few kisses on her neck, her cheeks and her lips, she smiled putting her arms around his neck to push him more close to her. Charles pulled out of her and took her in his arms, covering them with the blanket. They both had a happy smile on their faces and their eyes were sparkling, they were relax and satisfied.

"I love you, my darling" - Charles was stroking her back softly and was looking in her eyes, her wonderful blue eyes, he could spend all his life loosing himself in those eyes, he thought.

"I love you too" - Camilla kissed him softly and then she yawned. Charles chuckled.

"Are you tired darling?" - Camilla nodded and smiled giving him another kiss and closing her eyes, Charles kissed her forehead and closed his eyes too. They were both finally were they belonged, in each other arms, and they couldn't be more happy, they always slept better when they were together and after two long weeks they could finally relax, so they both fell asleep with a happy smile on their lips and a warm sensation in their heart.


	2. Day 2

The next morning Charles was the first one to wake up, he could feel Camilla's body pressed against him, her breath on his neck and her hands on his body. He looked at her and smiled, she was so beautiful and so relaxed and he could not resist to kiss her, first he placed a light kiss on her forehead, then on both her cheeks and finally a firmer kiss on her red, inviting lips. Camilla smiled with her eyes still shut.

"Good morning beautiful" 

"Good morning darling" - Camilla kissed him and for a bit they just enjoyed kissing and caressing each other until Charles realized how hungry he was and broke the kiss.

"We should go down for breakfast and then I thought we could go for a ride" - Charles smiled and started to get up, Camilla smiled and looked at him while he started to collect the clothes they threw across the room the night before, Charles turned to Camilla and she bit her lips. He looked so sexy, his hair tousled and his perfect body completely naked, his body had always made her tingling and even now at almost 40 he looked to die for.

"Are you not going to get up?" - Charles asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was just enjoying the view" - said Camilla giggling, Charles bent on the bed and gave her a big kiss before pulling her up. 

The two lovers dressed up and went down to have breakfast, after they were done, they went back in their bedroom to prepare for the ride, Charles looked at Camilla, he had always found her very sexy dressed in those tight riding pants, he gave her a playful slap on her bottom and asked.

"Are you ready darling?" - Camilla nodded and they went hand in hand to the stable. 

They mount on their horses and went on exploring the surrounding of the house, the weather was nice and warm, the sun was shining in the sky and the first flowers were starting to flourish. Birkhall was always beautiful in spring, full of flowers, trees and birds singing happily. They both loved to ride and they both loved each other’s company, they did not need any word to fill the silence with, they were so comfortable with each other that it was not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. After a while they stopped and let their horses rest, they decided to walk for a bit and hand in hand they strolled around, stopping every now and then to admire the nature and gave each other a kiss.

“This place is really beautiful” - said Camilla looking around with fascinating eyes, Birkhall was just one of the most beautiful places on earth, she thought. 

"Not as much beautiful as you" - Charles was looking Camilla with his most adoring and loving eyes, she smiled, Charles was such a romantic man, never too afraid to tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him and how much he needed her by his side. 

After a while the couple decided to go back to the house to have lunch. After lunch they went to the living room, Charles putted some of their favorite classical music on and the two lovers cuddled on the sofa relaxing and just enjoying the closeness. Charles had his arm wrapped around Camilla and he was stroking her back softly, while Camilla rested her head on Charles' shoulder and her hand was slowly tracing circle on his inner thigh.

"I love you" - Camilla raise her head from his shoulder and kissed Charles, he happily joined the kiss and soon they were passionately making out. Charles' hand started to massage Camilla's breasts through the white shirt she was wearing, then he unbuttoned it and threw it on the floor. Charles groaned, he had always loved her breasts, he could never get enough of touching and sucking them. He moved his hand on her back and unlaced her bra, revealing one of his favorite part of Camilla's body. He immediately took one of her nipples in his mouth while he paid attention to the other with his hand. Camilla moaned loudly placing her hands on Charles' hair pushing him closer. He then traced a path of kisses from her bosom to her stomach and went further down removing her pants. He looked at her with eyes full of lust and love, she smiled at him and caressed his cheek. 

"I love you, my darling" - Charles continued his caresses, he placed soft kisses on her inner thighs and finally he removed the last piece of clothes from Camilla's body. She was already wet and Charles could not wait to taste her, he placed some more kisses on her thighs and finally he lick her where she needed him the most, he inserted his tongue inside her and placed his hands on her bottom to keep her in place, his nose was softly rubbing her clit and Camilla moaned loudly. She grabbed his hair and push him closer to her, she has always loved how talented Charles was with his tongue and she knew she would not take long to cum. Charles continued his caresses and started to rub her clit with his thumb, he could feel she was close, her muscle were starting to clench and with one last flick of Charles' tongue on her clit she came with a loud moan, screaming his name. Charles continued to kiss her and lick her until he felt her relaxing, he then kisses her back up to her mouth and they share a passionate, wet kiss.

"I love you" - Camilla smiled happily and kissed Charles again. After several minutes of kissing Camilla placed her hand on Charles' pants and Charles groaned.

"We need to take care of you now, darling" - Camilla started to massage Charles through his pants, then she made him sit down and she sat on his lap, she unbuttoned his shirt and placed her hands on his hot, firm chest, then she stood up to take his pants and his brief off. She then sat back on his lap kissing him and caressing his hard throbbing cock with her hand.

"God, darling. I want you" - Camilla smiled, gave Charles one last kiss and sunk down on him, they both moaned in relief, it felt so good every time they were one, every time it felt event better than the time before and neither of them could ever got enough of it. Camilla started to move slowly, enjoy the moment and the sensation, Charles' hands were placed firmly on her bottom to help her move and he was kissing her neck, Camilla had her hands on his hair and was moaning with pleasure. They sped up the pace in search of relief, Camilla was now moving faster and harder on Charles, both groaning and screaming the other name in pleasure, then they both came at the same time breathing heavily. Still one they kiss slowly and with all the love they had for one another. Camilla then sat beside him caressing his cheek and smiling happily, satisfied not only physically, but mentally too, because with Charles was never just sex, it was always way more than that, it was about loving, cherishing, adoring, it was about making the other feel special, appreciate and happy. 

"I adore you, my love" - Charles was always over the moon when he was with her, she made him the happiest man on earth, she made his life brighter, easier and more beautiful. She was the sun in his dark life and he would never get tired of telling her how much he loved her.


	3. Goodbye

The two lovers spent the rest of the evening in bed taking pleasure in each other, kissing, caressing, talking and smiling like the two very happy people they always were when they were together. Camilla had her head resting on Charles' chest, her hand caressing his side and his stomach, while Charles had one hand firmly placed on her bottom while the other caressed her arm softly. 

"I could spend all my life, like this, with you" - Charles kissed Camilla softly on her lips, looking at her as if she was the most precious thing on earth, and she was to him, the most valuable person in his life. 

"I could too, darling" - Camilla smiled content. 

"Life isn't fair, why can we just be together? We love each other and that should be enough for people, it should be enough for my family. They have their precious heirs now, they could at least let me be happy" - Charles smiled faded suddenly, he looked desperate, all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved, he was tired of pretending to love someone else, tired of pretending his marriage was working, tired of putting on a smile during engagements just so the tabloids would be happy. 

"I know darling, but it is complicate, we are both married and you are the heir to the throne. And everyone love your young, beautiful wife" - Camilla stroked his cheek gently, she knew how he felt, she felt the same, if she was honest with herself, but she also knew that no one will ever accept their relationship and she did not want for Charles to risk his position just for her, to risk everything he has worked for his entire life.

"They would love her less if they really knew her, if they knew how she is behind closed door. They will accept us if they knew how much we loved each other, how much we made each other happy. Can I help it if I love you and not her?" - Charles looked sad and hopeless, all he wanted was to live his life in the open with the only woman he ever loved, he wanted to divorce, to end that awful imitation of a marriage. No one was happy, not him, not Diana, so why his family would not allow him to decide about his life? .

“Darling, I know this is not what you want and I would love to spend all my time with you, but it is not possible” - she paused looking at the love of her life with gentle eyes. 

“We are together, we love each other and none of this is your fault. Please don’t be sad when we are together, let enjoy the time we have together, let cherish what we have” - Camilla smiled, Charles have always been a romantic, a dreamer and she knew how much he was suffering in this situation. He had a tough and lonely job and he needed someone by his side, someone to support him, to encourage him, someone who would never abandon him and never make him feel inadequate, someone who would be there for him everyday with love and a smile to brighten his life. Camilla was aware that Diana could never be the woman he needed, she too was insecure and needed too much attention and wasn’t willing to let her husband shine in the spotlight, but Camilla was realistic and she knew that she would never be able to support him as she wished, because the situation was too complicate and she was not marriage material. She was just a mistress and the public, as well as his family will never prefer her, they will always stood up for Diana and she did not want to be humiliated and attacked, she wanted Charles to be happy, but they could never be together. Charles sighed, he sat up in the bed and looked at Camilla.

“Sometimes I wish I was normal, just Charles and not the Prince of Wales” - Charles had always looked at his role as an opportunity to help people, to do something important and great and as his family had taught him he had always put duty before everything, before his passions, before his desire and before his love, but now things were starting to be unbearable and he just wished he could be himself and live his life as a free man, free to love who he wanted without having to hide or lie about it. He did not like the situation and he knew Camilla did not like it either, but they could not live without the other, they tried, they really did, tried to be just friends, tried to make their marriages work and tried to be happy without the other, but they couldn’t and he was tired of putting duty before everything, he just wanted to be happy, he just wanted to be with Camilla. 

“I love you, Camilla, you are the only one that I want”

“I know darling and I am yours. I love you my favorite prince” - Camilla then kissed Charles so deeply and with so much passion that he forgot everything he was talking about and everything that was worrying him. He forgot that in few hours he would have to say goodbye to the woman he loved, that he would have to say goodbye to his heart, because she always took it with her every time they have to part. 

That evening the two lovers went hand in hand to the front door of the house, they looked sad because they had to say goodbye, Camilla was going back home while Charles would stay a couple of more days in Scotland for some engagements. They went to Camilla's car and looked each other in the eyes, for a while they just stayed there without saying a word, their eyes talked for them, they said to the other everything that was too difficult and painful to say with words, until Charles finally broke the silence.

"This is always the worst part" - Charles sighed and stroked her cheek gently, smiling sadly, he did not want to say goodbye, he did not want her to leave, he never wanted her to leave. 

"I know my darling, but we will soon find another weekend to be together" - Camilla tried to stay positive, but it was always hard for her too, saying goodbye was always hard for both of them, she did not want to go, she wanted to stay with Charles always and forever, but she knew she couldn't. Charles nodded not very convinced, he knew they would not be able to see each other for weeks and he did not want to think about how much time will have to pass until they could have another entire weekend together.

"I love you, my darling, please never forget that" - Charles said kissing Camilla softly on the lips not wanting to let go of her, he then hugged her inhaling her scent, he hugged her tightly savoring his last minutes with her. Finally he looked back into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Goodbye darling" - Camilla kissed Charles one last time, smiled at him, entered the car and started the engine. Charles waved one last goodbye before Camilla's car disappeared from his view, but after few minutes Charles was still there looking where the car had disappeared with a tear running down his cheek, one day, he thought, one day they will be rightfully together, one day they would not have to say goodbye so often, one day he would be happy everyday of his life with Camilla and not only on those stolen moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction about them and English is not my native language, sorry for the errors.


End file.
